The goal of this proposal is to develop a system by which cloned gene products can be efficiently secreted from the E. coli host bacterium into the media. This system would offer significant advantages to conventional E. coli expression systems since it would permit the isolation of products previously observed to be either lethal to the host or subject to rapid proteolytic degradation. Furthermore, by remaining within E. coli, the savings in time, effort, and cost of cloning a gene and expressing its product would be considerable.